


Wednesday

by supernaturallylost



Series: The Perfect Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is excited to learn about the greatness of pizza... if he can stay focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

Meg groaned. When she finished groaning, she sucked in a deep breath and began again. Barely audible above the sound of her groans was a soft chuckle. Cas smiled as the vibrations of the groan shook the bed and tickled his stomach. He was lying face down on the bed with an arm across Meg. His head was propped on his free palm.

“Hey there,” Cas laughed.

“Not,” Meg stated clearly, “a morning person. What do you think people mean when they say they’re not a morning person?”

Cas hummed. Then, his fingers tickled along Meg’s exposed ribs.

“Is eleven in the morning early?” he asked with a grin.

“Yes,” Meg whined. “Let me sleep.”

She clawed down for the edge of the sheets and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

“You promised,” Cas said suddenly, hopping up to his knees.

“When did I promise to wake up at eleven?”

“Not that,” Cas shook his head. “You promised to show me why pizza is so great today.”

Meg sighed and put her palm dramatically across her eyes.

“For someone so stone-faced,” she said, “you are surprisingly excitable.”

While smiling, Cas trailed his hand like a feather down Meg’s side and back up again.

“So are you getting up now?” he asked.

The response was a groan.

“Maybe this will ‘sweeten the deal’: we can take a bath later,” Cas smiled.

Meg sat up and grabbed the old quilt from the end of the bed. She dragged it and Cas out of the room and to the kitchen.

 

“Open the window,” Meg said while stifling a laugh. The smoke was rising from the oven up to the ceiling. Castiel quickly opened the window, turned on the oven fan, and flipped the switch for the kitchen’s ceiling fan. “It’s okay, Castiel. We’ll try again.”

Cas smiled; he loved when she said his full name. Now he blushed considerably while the smoke blew around the room.

“What did I do wrong?” Cas asked innocently.

“Nothing,” Meg shrugged.

Just then, the blanket fell from her shoulders slightly. Although she continued to speak, all Castiel could pay attention to was her blue bra strap and the cleavage that was only barely obscured by the blanket. When Meg realized, she rolled her eyes. Then she pulled the blanket over her head and walked, like a ghost, over to Castiel.

Suddenly, Cas was tugging on the bottom edge of the blanket and maneuvering himself underneath it where he promptly began kissing Meg’s neck and shoulders while pushing her back against the kitchen cabinets.

“That’s what you did wrong,” she smiled, closing her eyes. “You have the attention span of a puppy.”

Cas huffed against Meg’s neck and bit down lightly on her collarbone.

Meanwhile, the butchered attempt at making homemade pizza continued to smoke. Underneath the blanket, the two of them were shielded from the smell and the sight.

Several minutes passed before they heard a knock on the back door. Castiel quickly disentangled himself from Meg’s hair and undergarments before rushing to the door in time to see a neighbor standing with a hose.

“Your phone was off the hook,” the neighbor said cautiously. “I tried to call to see if you knew there was smoke coming out of your window.”

“Yeah,” Cas blushed. “We’re making pizza.”

With a mixture of relief and annoyance, the neighbor left Cas and Meg alone.

“Where were we?” Cas asked when he returned to the kitchen.

Meg, however, was standing with all of her clothes and the quilt properly positioned and her hair tied back.

“Pizza,” she smiled firmly. “You woke me up for pizza, so we’re making pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
